Ice Cream and Nightmares
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Midnight terrors lead to encounters of a comforting kind. BAD summary. Kurtty
1. Ice Cream Therapy

Chapter 1: Ice Cream Therapy

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men movies/characters/etc, etc, etc.

A/N: My first dabble in the X Men movie-verse, so be gentle with your comments. I have to apologize, but I am a Kurtty shipper, and as such, this may turn into a Kurtty romance, but it may also stay in the friendship area. I have no idea, so be patient with me.

Thank you for clicking on this story and please review!

ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES

Kurt stretched his arms above his head and blinked owlishly at the ceiling that was patterned by the light filtering through the thin curtains that covered his window.

The mansion truly was beautiful, and while the usually exuberant and happy students were more downcast after the death of Jean Grey, there was a bit more happiness in the halls opposed to how they were four months ago.

Kurt grinned as he thought of the people he'd met and come to think of as yet more extended family.

Logan, after being bested in several fights in the Danger Room, was now somewhat of his best friend here. Ororo, the weather witch was quite kind in helping him adjust to life in both the mansion and America and he appreciated her assistance. And Rogue, the young girl who had, unexpectedly come to him one day for comfort. After that, it was easy for him to say that she was like his little sister.

But there were still nights he found himself unable to sleep. Wishing for the never calm and always lively environment of the circus he'd grown up in.

With a sigh he pushed himself from his bed and teleported downstairs to the hallway outside the kitchen. Occasionally a student or two would be found in the kitchen, and he didn't want to scare them by popping up out of nowhere.

Tonight was not one of those nights as the lights were out and the kitchen was as silent as the rest of the mansion.

Glad for the privacy, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a glass from the pantry with his tail. Soon he had a tall glass of water in front of him as he sat at the island. The fluorescent lights remained off, leaving the only source of light the moonlight and the slight glow from his eyes. He was fine though, his eyesight rivaled Wolverine's.

And so did his hearing; he caught the sound of soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. From the way the person walked, he guessed they were female.

And he was right as a thin silhouette came into view. The girl stopped, apparently catching sight of his eyes glowing in the dark.

"H-hello?" her voice was shaky and he recognized it as Kitty Pryde's. The young girl was in one of his History classes.

"Guten Tag Keety." He greeted softly. The tension slowly left the young girl's shoulders as she turned the lights on at a dim setting.

She relaxed fully when she saw him, giving him a careful smile, "You scared me." She stated softly.

Kurt chuckled, taking a drink from his glass, "I do that a lot." He muttered.

She nodded, and walked over to grab a glass of juice from the fridge. Her eyes were slightly red and her scent held salt and water in it.

"Keety, are you alright?" he questioned.

Kitty turned, looking at her History teacher and finally noticing something, he wasn't much older than her. It was so hard to think like that when he was teaching, but seeing him here, wearing only a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt, his tail slowly swishing from side to side behind him, she finally noticed that he couldn't have been more than twenty or twenty one.

She nodded, "How old are you Mr. Kurt?"

He blinked at the change in subject, but rolled with it, "Nineteen, and please don't call me Herr Kurt, it makes me feel much older than I am." He joked, giving the younger girl a fanged grin. "How old are you?"

She smiled, "Sixteen…so just Kurt then?"

He nodded and grinned again, "Exactly, now are you going to tell me vhy you look upset?" he asked softly.

Kitty's smile disappeared as she sat beside him and folded her hands on her lap, giving a heavy sigh. Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, looking shy and unsure.

"I miss Jean. She was kind of like a surrogate mom or maybe an older sister you know? It's just…" she trailed off as she wiped furiously at the tears that started slipping down her cheeks.

With a gentle expression on his face that contrasted greatly with his demonic appearance, Kurt used his thumb to wipe away the salty liquid before pulling her into a careful hug.

Kitty was apparently much more alright with his appearance than he had guessed seeing as she didn't tense up and instead wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He gently stroked her hair and squeezed her shoulder as he let her cry.

Once the teen had calmed down, she pulled away and wiped her eyes again.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Kurt smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "Anytime Katzchen."

She sighed and looked out the window where wind beat at the house. His arm remained over her shoulders and she made no motion to have him remove it. In truth, she was enjoying the feeling of having someone be so worried about her. He really didn't have any reason to either, but she guessed that was the kind of person he was. She'd heard nothing but positive things from everyone else about him, he was a great teacher, and even Mr. Logan liked him, so that really was something.

"Vant a snack?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

Kitty looked up and nodded. He grinned and left his seat to start pulling out things from the pantry and the freezer. Soon he had two bowls out along with two spoons and the tub of chocolate and vanilla ice cream that was hidden behind the bag of frozen corn at the back of the freezer.

"Two or three scoops?" he questioned with a grin.

Kitty giggled, "Two please." She replied.

After he'd scooped the ice cream into the bowls, he handed one over to Kitty with a grin.

"Bon appetite!" she smiled and dug in with gusto.

"You know, you're my teacher, are you supposed to be letting me have ice cream at midnight?" she asked.

Kurt grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'm your teacher in the classroom Keety, outside of it, I'm your friend."

Kitty smiled gratefully, "Thanks Kurt."

He grinned again, "Anytime."

ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES

A/N: (a message from Shadow's friend) Good? Bad? Cookie? Let Shadow know will you?

By the way: I would be Shadowcat's Knight (I match Shadow's name!) and I would be her male counterpart. I am posting this for her, as she is currently busy with homework and such.


	2. Nightmare Soothing

Chapter 2: Nightmare Soothing

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: I am indeed putting up a second chapter, and I'll probably put up a few more as well, it really depends on how many people review.

Kitty climbed from her bed, her actions slow and careful so she wouldn't wake up her roommates. Thankfully, Rogue slept like a rock, this was proven by the fact that even Jubilee's occasional snoring couldn't wake her up.

Carefully stepping over random articles of clothing, CDs, magazines and homework before making it to the door and phasing through the wood and into the hall.

Now more relaxed, she started walking down the halls, studiously avoiding the teacher's wing and walking down the guest hall. It seemed that these rooms weren't as empty as she'd thought though, she caught the sound someone talking, but it wasn't relaxed like they were talking to someone.

It sounded like someone having a nightmare.

A little concerned, Kitty followed the sound and soon noticed that the words spoken were in German, not English.

~_Kurt. ~_

She came to a door at the far end of the hall, and bit her lip before tapping lightly on the wood, "Kurt, are you in there?"

There were a few more muttered words, but he didn't reply so she walked through the door and into the dark room.

She quickly spied him thrashing around in his bed, the blankets tangled around his feet. The moonlight washed over his body and she took notice of the intricate scars that covered his body.

He let out a strangled moan and she rushed over and started carefully shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up Kurt, it's just a dream!"

His eyes opened in a matter of seconds, the bright gold startling her for a second before he seemed to really focus on her.

"K-Keety?' she nodded and released his shoulders as he sat up. Taking a seat beside him, she rubbed his back, she could feel the quickened pace of his heartbeat through his sapphire skin.

He sighed and relaxed slightly, letting his heartbeat go back to normal.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

He sighed, "It's not something I think you need to know." There wasn't any bite or defensiveness in his voice, rather it seemed like he was trying to keep from scaring her.

Se squeezed his far shoulder and laid her head on the one closer to her, "I've heard Rogue's nightmares, and she has other people's along with her own. Try me."

He sighed, "I'm…I'm back in the Vhite House. I keep vatching it over and over again, but it's like my mind's decided to torture me and made it bloodier and gorier. I alvays kill him in the end." He finished softly.

Kitty could feel his muscles tense up as he spoke and started rubbing his back again while keeping her head on his shoulder.

He sighed after he finished, a light shiver running through him.

She moved her head and smiled at him, "I have an idea."

Smiling brightly, she tugged him from the bed and out into the hall. She had to bite back giggles as she tugged the slightly older mutant to the kitchen.

Seating Kurt in a bar stool, the same one he'd sat at the night he'd comforted her, Kitty bustled around the kitchen searching for mugs, milk and hot chocolate mix.

Eventually, she had two large mugs of the drink and pushed one into Kurt's hands.

"Perfect for nightmares." She said softly, sipping from her own mug.

Kurt grinned a bit and drank his own. He licked his lips and grinned at her, "You're right…but I don't think it's just the hot chocolate." He added with a soft smile.

Kitty blushed and hid her face in her mug as she took another gulp.

Kurt chuckled and they sat in silence, his nightmare being pushed to the back of his mind. Far, _far_ back.

Kitty looked up from her drink and gave Kurt a smile, "So it's safe to say you're feeling better?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Ja…Danke Katzchen." She shrugged.

"I kinda owed you one." She smiled.

ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES ICECREAMANDNIGHTMARES

A/N: Yeah, it's short, but I like it.

Let me know what you think. This includes _you_ unsigned readers!


	3. Logan & Rogue

Chapter 3: Logan & Rogue

Disclaimer: Nada.

Logan chuckled as he and Kurt sparred, these practice sessions with the Elf were one of the most enjoyable parts of his routine these days. What with Scooter still stuck in moping land and Ororo sticking to more peaceful ways of solving problems, it was hard to find someone who could actually beat him.

Kurt smirked evilly and flipped backwards, his sword grasped in his tail.

"So…Logan, vhat have you been up to these days?" he questioned as he parried one of Logan's advances.

The older mutant, quirked a grin, "Programming some new simulations in."

Kurt sighed, "You know, one of these days, Ororo is going to catch you doing that."

Logan shrugged and swung a punch with his free hand at his rib cage. Kurt's tail wrapped around his wrist and squeezed it hard enough that the bones displaced. Logan grunted in pain and drew his injured hand back, holding it close to his body as he continued to fight off the smaller man.

"Hey, she might also catch you up in the kitchen with Kitty in the middle of the night."

Kurt stopped and Logan swung his sword. Kurt's block was strong and slightly more vicious than usual.

"How do you know about that?" Logan quirked an eyebrow, the Elf's demeanor had flipped from playful to defensive within a second.

He pulled back, "Hey, relax, I don't mean anythin' by it."

Kurt sighed and sat down, his knees folded to his chest. Logan went and sat beside him, elbowing his ribs, "Hey, seriously, I'm more of an insomniac than you. I noticed you two talkin' in the kitchen a few nights ago, and once before that."

Kurt sighed and fell back so he stared at the ceiling of the Danger Room. Logan stared at him with slight amusement.

"Sorry…" Kurt muttered.

Logan chuckled before Kurt smirked and finished his reply, "But vhat about you and Rogue?"

Logan's chuckles cut off and he glared at his blue friend, "Hey!"

Kurt laughed, "I'm sure your intentions are as pure as mine."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Oh?"

Kurt grinned demonically, "Ja, you're in love vith her, I von't judge you for zat."

He jumped from his seat and picked up his sword, waving to Logan as he left the DR. Wolverine stared after him before registering what the Elf had said.

And let it be known that the Wolverine blushed.

Rogue watched as Kitty flitted around their room, tripping over random CDs, articles of clothing, homework, and the occasional random shoe.

"We have got to clean this place up." Kitty stated.

"Mmhmm." Rogue sighed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up with ya'll and Nightcrawler?"

Kitty froze, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Seriously, I've seen the way you stare at him in class."

"He's the teacher; I'm supposed to focus on him." Kitty defended.

Rogue grinned, "Sugah, I don't know _what_ you were thinkin' about in that class, but it _certainly_ wasn't history."

Kitty blushed a brilliant red and ducked into the closet to hide her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kitty stated.

Rogue smirked and stood, patting her roommate's shoulder as she left the room.

"Sure ya don't. See ya at dinner."

Kitty waited for Rogue to leave the room before going and collapsing on her bed with a groan.

~_Great, just great. ~_

She stared at the ceiling for another few seconds before rolling onto her stomach and reaching under her bed to grab her laptop. It probably wasn't the safest place to store the device, but at least she could always find it.

She waited for it to load before opening a fresh email. This was to her cousin Sarah hat was the only person in her family besides her parents that knew she was a mutant.

_Help! Remember that guy I told you about, Nightcrawler? Well, stuff has happened since I last told you about him coming to the mansion._

_Help me!_

She clicked the send button before she could change her mind and then switched off her computer and left her bedroom, hoping to seek out something to keep her mind busy.

And not on Kurt.

Kurt rubbed at his hair with a towel to dry it before throwing it into the clothes hamper; he noticed to some annoyance that he was going to have to do his laundry soon if he wanted any clean clothes.

With a sigh he pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. It was too hot to wear long sleeves; Ororo must've been in a good mood.

He sighed and rubbed the beads of his rosary between his fingers. Despite what he had said to Logan the other day, he was extremely confused over where he stood with Kitty Pryde.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his tail swung from side to side displaying his irritation.

"Hey Creature, ya alive in there sugah?" despite himself Kurt felt a smile come to his lips. He and Rogue had become surprisingly close since he came to the mansion and the young girl had really grown on him as a younger sister.

"Ja Rogue, I'm alive." He opened the door and greeted the girl with a smile.

She grinned, "You wanna take a walk?"

He smiled happily, "That vould be nice."

Several minutes later Rogue was leading him across the grounds.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, "A few things."

She looped her arm with his, "Wanna talk about it?"

He gave her a small smile, "Vould you judge me?"

She giggled, "Do you think I would?"

He rolled his eyes but spoke anyways, explaining the last few meetings he'd had with Kitty and going to on to explain he had no clue what to do about the situation.

"Well, how do ya feel about her?" Kurt didn't notice the gleam in her eyes as she asked the question.

"I don't know. I mean I care about her, but she's my _student_."

Rogue sighed, "Yeah, she's still only three years younger than you."

Kurt sighed again, "Ja, but…I don't know, it vould be frowned upon normally."

Rogue smirked, "Well we aren't exactly _normal_ are we?" and with that she walked back to the school.

Kurt stare after her in shock before shaking his head and smiling to himself.

~_Ah the American teen thinking pattern…what would I do without you? ~_

A/N: Kitty's cousin Sarah, is actually a quick mention to SarahNicole98's OC. Yes, I got the ok to use her, don't bite my head off!

Review please; I don't think there are going to be too many more chapters in this story.


	4. Midnight Endings

Chapter 4: Midnight Endings

Disclaimer: Nada.

A/N: Final chapter to this story! Thanks to everyone for reading.

Kurt once again, found himself in the kitchen in the middle of the night, but this time he was alone. Also unlike the past few nights he had no food or drink before him. Instead, he was staring out the window with a solemn expression. His tail swung from side to side in a way that showed his frustration.

He sighed and leaned his chin in his hand. He could feel the texture of his scars under his finger tips and wondered, not for the first time, what anyone could possibly see in him. Especially someone like Kitty.

Rogue's words earlier that day had been heart lifting and brought him hope. But as he continued to think it over, he continuously remembered _himself_. What he appeared to be and then his thoughts would shift to how he could possibly make a relationship with Kitty work.

He sighed angrily and buried his face in his hands.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you down here huh?" he twisted around and saw Kitty standing in the kitchen entrance, wrapped in a fluffy, sky blue robe. She was absolutely adorable and Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"Ja, ve should start a club." The teen giggled and came over to sit beside him.

"You okay? You look like you're trying to figure something out." She tugged her robe around her more tightly, the heater was down and they had yet to bring anyone to fix it. Kurt was plenty warm in a snug sweater and sweat pants.

"You could say zat." He gave her a half smile.

She put her hand on top of his, "Can I help?"

He flipped his hand to squeeze hers, "Thank you Katzchen, but this is something I need to figure out on my own."

She nodded, "Well…could I bother you to help me with something?"

He shrugged, "Of course. Vhat can I do for you?"

"Give me some advice. A _friend_ of mine likes someone, but she doesn't want to wreck her friendship with him."

Kurt struggled to keep from laughing, he may have been foreign but he recognized the old 'I have a friend' procedure.

"I see. Anyzing else?"

She nodded, avoiding his gaze. He caught the sound of her heartbeat accelerating, "Well, he's a couple years older than her and, well, she doesn't want to get hurt."

Kurt's amusement left to be replaced with worry, "Hurt? How?"

She sniffed, "Well…a couple years ago, she liked this one guy but he completely abandoned her once another girl came around. I mean, she knows that this guy isn't like that but she just doesn't want to be left in the dust because she's too young or he doesn't like her, you know?"

Kurt nodded and squeezed her hand again, "Vell, in my opinion, you can't live vithout the possibility of getting hurt sometimes."

Kitty nodded, "Still…it just took a while to get over it."

Kurt smiled gently, "A broken heart takes a vhile to heal, Katzchen, zere's no denying eet. Sometimes you just have to put yourself out zere and hope for ze best."

Kitty finally looked up and smiled, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Kurt grinned, "So, who iz zis mysterious friend of yours and whose ze boy?"

Kitty blushed, "Uh…Rogue. It's Rogue and um…"

"Logan?" Kurt guessed with a grin.

Kitty looked up sharply again, "W-what? Mr. Logan?"

Kurt chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Herr Logan _iz_ capable of love, Katzchen."

Kitty smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it was just a bit of a surprise…does he like her back?"

Kurt smiled, "He's in love vith her." He wondered if he was talking about himself and referring to her or if he was still talking about Logan.

Kitty sighed, "She loves him too…why won't he act on it?"

"I guess…he's just worried about the age difference."

Kitty snorted, "Well that's stupid. I mean he's, what, older than the Professor?"

"Zere's also his mutation." Kurt added.

"Still stupid." Kitty stated in a sure voice, "If he goes through his life worrying about the age gap and his mutation, he's going to live a very lonely life."

Kurt leaned forward, "Vhat about the fact he's been alone for so long?"

Kitty leaned forward as well, accepting the challenge, "All the better of a reason to take the plunge." She smirked.

Kurt thought this over for a moment, "He doesn't vant to ruin his friendship vith her."

Kitty smiled, "From where I see it they're at a standstill. The only place left to go in their friendship is to form a relationship."

"…You think so?" Kurt's voice wasn't any louder than a whisper.

Kitty blushed, finally realizing that they were barely a centimeter apart, "I know so." Her voice shook ever so slightly.

Kurt grinned, "Vell zen I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

Kurt's smile widened, "Vould you mind terribly if I did zis…"

"Did-" she was cut off as Kurt kissed her warmly. A kiss that she happily replied to.

When they pulled away, Kitty could only say one thing, "Nope. I have zero issue with you doing that at any time during the day or night."

He grinned, "Good." He kissed her again.

ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES ICECREAMNIGHTMARES ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES

The next morning Rogue woke up to see Jubilee was still sleeping soundly, but Kitty's bed was empty.

~_God, not this early Kit. ~_ She groaned and pushed herself up to roll out of bed and grasp blindly for a pair of gloves and a sweater.

Stumbling from her room she rubbed at her eyes as she headed downstairs, hoping to find Kitty and maybe some coffee in the kitchen. Ever since she'd absorbed Logan she'd had a love for black coffee.

Speaking of which, she nearly ran headfirst into Logan who was standing outside the rec. room.

"Mornin' sugah." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

He grinned at her, "Mornin' Kid."

"You're awfully chipper, what's goin' on?"

He grinned, "Take a look."

Rogue ducked under his arm and peeked into the rec. room to see a sight that made her face breakout into a huge smile.

Kurt and Kitty were curled up on the sofa, Kitty resting her head on Kurt's chest and a blanket was spread over both of them.

"Took long enough." She muttered.

Logan nodded in agreement, "Coffee?" he offered.

Rogue looked up and smiled, "Of course, sugah. You know Ah can't resist it when ya'll make it."

Logan grinned and followed the teen into the kitchen, "Why do you think I make enough for two?"

ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES ICECREAMNIGHTMARES ICECREAM&NIGHTMARES

A/N: End! Finito! Done!

Read, review and show some love! And happy holidays!


End file.
